Junkers And A Growing Family
by RbexE.R
Summary: Based off prompt Two Junkers Are Bad Enough by Kayuri Igrimakeon Pax Harvey is really glad to find two loving parents who except him for being himself. It actually helps that the Mum figure has the same interest and the Dad figure is a good listener. Both, however, can be rather...overprotective Dumble/Select Weasley/Ministry/Vold bashing. Some look changes. Gender? Whats Gender?


**_Started:_** ** _2/20/2018._**

 ** _Finished/Posted:_** ** _2/20/2018._**

 ** _Edit(s): 2/23/2018-corrections made, more to phone conversation, hint at end of who comes in next and later. 3/8/2018-Changed very small portion of plot._**

 ** _Few warnings!_**

 ** _Harry will be known as Harvey in this fanfic. Will also start out as about 2 1/2 - 3 years old, youngest age for preschool. Little pyromaniac but Jamie only lets him use paint explosives when no supervision is around, but thanks to his magic, can still explode things out of no where._**

 ** _Jamie "Junkrat" Fawkes and Mako "Roadhog"_** ** _Rutledge are married! Not up for discussion!_**

 ** _Junkrat has girl breasts that are bound with black sports bra and slightly longer and fuller hair but still wild. Does not mean they do or don't have a D*ck and/or V. Lovely readers who actual care to read this little tidbit, help me decide! I am leaning towards them having everything but that seems a bit much, then again it is Junkrat and it would explain their...personality. Either they have everything or is pure female. Or gets a hold of a permanent gender switching potion a few years later! Your pick readers!_**

 ** _Should it actually be that Harvey is Jamie's son with Mako being his blood dad? Jamie has orange eyes with pale green near their pupil (at least in this fic), Harvey's eyes would just be inverted but more colorful near the center. Mako may have had black hair when he was younger so there's that. I will add on a pair of twins later on, whether or not this is decided to be the main line or not. Your pick on his actual blood parents readers!_**

 ** _Jamie and Mako adopt/reunite with Harvey. Definite adopt/reunite, but which one?_**

 ** _None of these go against the rules of the prompt so HA!_**

*~OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP~*

"Now listen here _freak_." A Whale of a man hissed to a small lithe boy with semi-long wild black hair that's pulled into a messy ponytail and pale green eyes with an explosion of color near the pupil. "You will walk home after that-that _freakish_ stunt."

"Ysh Unkel Vernon." came an answer with a lisp. With that the Whale walked to a van that already had another toddler, with the top of his hair being a golden yellow while lower part being black, in the back and drove off. The little boy sighed and trudged along the side walk.

*~OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP~*

The Whale is one Vernon Dursely, and why is he furious with the boy? Well its the boys very first day of preschool and he kinda, maybe set the teachers hair on fire as role was being taken. Now, this isn't that uncommon for the Dursely family, oh no, the boy needed to be reminded time and _time_ again that setting things on fire, even _water_ , wasn't OK. And the reminding normally meant being thrown into the cupboard lined with only wood and metal and scorched thin carpet by the Whale. He never actually laid a hand of the boy. No, he never actually hit anything living except for a slap here or there, now yelling? Petunia and Harry were his most common victims.

*~OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP~*

"Were back, Pet!" Vernon called out as he (A/N: Waddled) and the toddler walked into the house. Vernon felt slight glee as Petunia flinched, but turned around with a smile on her face.

"Welcome home! Oh? Wheres the bra-Freak?" Vernon's eye twitched as her slip. No matter how many times they..."discussed" what the boy would normally be called she would normally just call him something different, almost fond.

"Had him walk. Wouldn't want him to blow up a car like last year." Vernon walked over to the table while child hurredly went to the Telly and turned it on.

*~OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP~*

(A/N: I will be referring to Junkrat and Roadhog to their real names threw out the story except when speaking is needed.)

 _(HELP! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO AUSTRALIAN ACCENTS!)_

 _-Right outside the house-_

"Ooooh hohoho, I can' wait to blow this cookie cutter house to kingdom COME! Can' we just make et go boom already, Hoggie?" Jamie's holding a detonator.

*Sigh* "We' been over this, Rat. Petunia wants us to warn them before hand so she can send the children outside, away from the blast."

"Oh yes the creepy, duel haired child, hohoho, at lest her love for the children outranks her hate for her husband. All righ', I'll wait." Mako's calling the Dursley house.

',Hello?,'

 _'Petunia, perfect'_ Mako thought "G'day, is your husband home?"

',...Yes he's here, Should I go get him?,'

"Yes." Movement could be heard on the other side,

',Hello?,'

"G'day, do you know were you'r nefew is?"

',Why would I ca-I mean, on his way home. Why?,'

"Pay 5,000 pounds and no harm will come to him and your family."

',What? Do you know who I am? I will not have you ordering me around especially when it involves the fre-boy!,' .Beep

"He...hung up...Jamie...light it up."

"With pleasure! HAHAHA!" With that the detonator was pressed and the house exploded."Wonderful! Oooh how I love explosives." Turns around still blabbering and noticed one major dent in there plans. The nephew of the family they just killed was looking at them and then, back at the house contemplating something. The three awoke from their trance as sirens were heard off in the distance. "Sh*t, sorry kid." With that Jamie scooped up the boy and hobbled over to the motorbike side compartment. Once all three people were situated they drove off in the opposite direction of the sirens.

Suddenly, the boy broke out into a huge grin "Tha wa total wicked!"

"Hey Hoggie, Dear?"

Grunt*

Stars were in Jamie's eyes now as they looked at there husband "Can we keep I'm?"

Knowing it was a loosing battle "...Fine...lets see how Hana reacts."

 _ **This technically follows the rules laid out. I'm actually happy this turned out the way it did. Oh yes...Who** **is** **Hana?**_

 ** _Yes, I really do hate Vernon, Petunia I can deal with as she actually knew what magic could do and so actually has a reason to fear it, but Vernon didn't. He is also described on multiple occasions to be quite violent, now I doubt Vernon would actually hit the boy more then a hit to the head but he may actually hit Petunia as 1: there married, 2: he is the only one who works, 3: He may be the actual one who owns the house, and 4: Petunia genuinely loves Dudley and so keeping Vernon's violence directed to mainly her. Now Dudley, he is just a child and Petunia really does love him and wouldn't think he's actually guilty of anything. She would also feel guilt for what happened to Lily and then Harry._**

 ** _*Grins* Dudley may or may not be raised as Nevilles friend and goes to Hogwarts. Plus, as J.K. Rowling put it , "any latent wizarding genes would never survive contact with Uncle Vernon's DNA" Vernon won't be Dudley's biological father if I do this. It is up to you readers to give me Really, REALLY good reasons to or not to do this. I may do it anyway, so could you help me with finding out who-wait...I KNOW WHO! You guys will probably hate me for it. Sirius Black WILL be his bio dad. Yes I do ship them, eF-ing deal with it! Now...to make this work...Ah HA! DUMBLES! Yes, Dumbles is manipulative in this fic. Wiping memories, Setting up Petunia and Vernon after Dudley was born, Changing Dudleys name TO Dudley and then things happen. Now just need to find constellation first name(Check), new look(Check), and maybe new birthday. On June 21st maybe? Its the summer solstice and only 2 days before his original birthday._**

 ** _Alternate timeline that I will not delve into as it wouldn't really work out for me, plus would take more time than I want to to take care of the beginning story. Can use if want!_**

"Were back, Pet!" Vernon called out as he and the mini whale walked (A/N: Waddled) into the house. Vernon felt slight glee as Petunia flinched, but turned around with a smile on her face.

"Welcome home! Oh? Wheres the bra-Freak?" Vernon's eye twitched as her slip. No matter how many times they..."discussed" what the boy would normally be called she would normally just call him something different, almost fond.

"Had him walk. Wouldn't want him to blow up a car like last year." Vernon walked over to the table while Dudley asked if he could go and play at the park and got approval, running outside right after.

*~OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP~*

(A/N: I will be referring to Junkrat and Roadhog to their real names threw out the story except when speaking)

Outside of the house, across the street in the tree line two people were waiting. "Come on Roddie!" The blond wined "The kids right there! Lets just snatch him and go!"

"No Rat we decided to do this my way this time. Lets let him tire out from playing first."

Jamie started to fidget again until a small kid with long black hair appeared and walked over to the swings. Before he could sit down, however, Dudley had thrown a rock at him calling him a "freak", "pyromaniac" and multiple other names, each accompanied with a rock. There eyes narrowed and hissed "Mako."

"...Fine."

Jamie grinned as they fired their frag launcher. The grenade bounced off of the ground multiple times but stopped right in between the two boys that just dumbly stared at it. Both were blown back as it exploded and knocked out. "See it worked!" Both Jamie and Mako moved as quickly as their anatomy would be aloud, Mako grabbing the kids and Jamie leaving a note with no fingerprints, _'Hog and his paranoia',_ Telling how to get the boy, now boys, back.

*~OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP-OW/HP~*

As soon as Vernon was about to walk up the stairs, an explosion could be heard. "Oh my...That sounded like it came from the park!" Petunia stated and seconds later Vernon is out the door and running not looking both ways and is almost hit by a weird looking motorcycle.


End file.
